A New Destiny
by Onlypersona
Summary: Naruto ends up meeting two orphans after getting kicked out of a library. This meeting changes the course of Naruto's destiny.


**A New Destiny**

The story of the demon Kyuubi is one that is very well known. The bijuu, or tailed beast, attacked the village of Konohagakure no sato on October 10. This took place about 7 years from where we are at this point in time.

The current Hokage, or Fire Shadow, the Yondaime, or Fourth, was credited with killing the beast and saving the village but dying himself in the process. This is the story that is told to children, or at least it is what children are supposed to be told according to a law that was passed a few days after the incident.

The cold, hard truth of the matter is that the Yondaime's secret lover and wife was induced in to early labor because of the stress caused by the killing intent released by the Kyuubi. She gave birth to a happy and healthy baby boy with bright blond hair and piercing blue eyes. It was documented that she had died during childbirth, although some parties claim some foul play. The Yondaime had no choice but to sacrifice his life to seal away the Kyuubi.

Now you may be asking what this has to do with the child. Well, the Yondaime knew that no regular container could hold the Kyuubi for long. It was simply to powerful. The only thing that could possibly hold it would be a human body, but not just any human body, a baby whose umbilical cord was freshly cut.

Sealing the beast in to a child would give the child's chakra pathways a chance to adjust to the foreign chakra source that was the Kyuubi's. A strong adult could not be used simply because an adult's chakra pathways were already fully developed.

The Yondaime rushed off to battle the beast atop his ever faithful road summon: Gamabunta. While his summon tried his best to hold off the Kyuubi, the Yondaime was finishing up the seal array on his son to seal the beast. By the time the mighty bijuu knew that the Shinigami had some for it, it was already sealed. The Yondaime died then and there.

He was heralded as a hero. Unfortunately, the village had an image to keep up so they had to appoint a leader at that very moment and since there was no time to go through the extensive selection process involved in choosing a Hokage, the village council simply decided that it would be best if the predecessor to the Yondaime took back the reigns.

Enter Hiruzen Sarutobi. The _Sandaime_ Hokage. He happened to be at the battle sight when the Yondaime said his final words. According to his statement they were:

"Make sure that the village heeds my wishes and treats my son like a hero, Sarutobi. If nothing else you can honor my dying wish."

Life left his eyes shortly after that. The Sandaime had faith that the people of his village would honor this wish. Unfortunately, the judgment of humans is often flawed. The second that Hiruzen revealed the information of the child's burden to the people, they instantly called for the child's death saying that he was the demon reborn and whatnot.

The Hokage ducked back into his office after that. He tried for many years to get the people to understand and to try to give the young child a chance at a normal life. Passing said law as mentioned. Children were not meant to know what the boy contained and the villagers honored that law to a degree. Though this didn't stop the children from mimicking the action of their parents. Showing hatred and disgust for the boy for the tiniest of things and sometimes for nothing at all.

The boy was not only subjected to emotional torture because of the way the villagers constantly jeered at him and called him things along the lines of demon and monster but, he also had to endure physical torture. When one villager got bold enough to actually harm the child in public, this usually started a mob chasing the boy in to an alleyway and beating him to as close to death as they could. Sometimes, even the shinobi of the village would join in on the beatings. The Sandaime tried to have the boy protected; by assigning him guards made up of ANBU that he thought were loyal to him. This proved not to be the case however. Of the 12 different squads he had assigned to the boy, only 2 actually had attempted to help the boy. All of the other squads would sit back and wait until the beating was over or they would join in themselves.

Through all of this though the boy tried to keep a light outlook on life. Blissfully unaware of the nine-tailed Demon Lord residing inside of his naval. Now though, we come to where our story starts.

Whoops, in all my rambling, I had forgotten to give you the name of the child. The name that became revered throughout the elemental nations. The one they called, Naruto Uzumaki.

He was just trying to get in to the library so he could check out some books on his studies to be a ninja. The librarian had kicked him out saying that: "A demon like you will never be allowed to be a ninja!"

He ran out the door crying shortly after that. Now he was sitting in an alleyway crying his eyes out.

"Why! Why do they do this to me?! I never hurt anyone. All I do is try to live."

"Maybe that's the problem some of them have with you." Said a voice at the end of the alleyway.

"W-who's th-there. Show yourself!"

"Relax kid I'm just a seven year old like you. I'm not gonna attack ya." A boy with dark blue hair stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. He was wearing brown shorts that reached below his knees and he had a black tank top on his torso. He had dark blue eyes and he also wore a necklace that bore a strange dragon shaped symbol.

"Who are you?" Young Naruto asked.

"My name is Hayashi Rokusho." The boy replied.

"What do you want with me? Has anyone ever told you that I'm a demon or a monster? *sniff* No one ever wants me around."

"I've seen the way the big people look at ya. It ain't right for people to do that. Not to a child at least."

"You seem really smart Hayashi-san." Naruto replied in awe of the young kid in front of him.

"Well when you live on the streets most of your life you tend to grow up faster than most people. I can see in your eyes that you know a lot more than you let on."

"Well you would be the very first person to see through the illusion that other people think is the real me."

"So why hide it?"

Naruto began, "People tend to see things they hate as a target for things in general. Say for instance that I showed my intelligence; they would see me as more of a threat and redouble their efforts to dispose of me. Now take the way I act now; they see no threat in a happy-go-lucky child that acts goofy and stupid. The more they underestimate me, the more damage I can do when the time comes."

"So, do you like plan to take down the village or something?" Hayashi asked with a contemplative look on his face.

"No, despite what this village has put me through it is still my home and I will protect it with everything that I have."

"Well, anyway. I saw you trying to get a book back there in the library. I could help you get it."

"How? I didn't think you had any ninja skills if you claim to have been living on the streets your whole life."

"I have snuck in to the library before. How do you think I got so smart? Things learned on the streets only go so far. I taught myself to read and write."

"Well, okay. I thank you for your offer to help. If you meet me back here at nightfall we can sneak in at closing time."

"It's a deal. I'm sorry I didn't get your name friend."Hayashi said with a smile.

"Fr-friend? I've never had a real friend before."

"Well then, I'll be your first…"

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto with a smile and a shake of Hayashi's hand.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Alright well meet me back here with any supplies we might need."

"You got it."

"You guys might not have all you need to get past the security systems in the library." Said a voice above the two boys.

"What are you talking about, I've snuck into the place plenty of times." Said Hayashi with anger showing on his face.

"Yeah. While that may be true, the security systems have been heightened since they found out someone was stealing from them." Said the voice, who stepped out in to the open to identify itself as a boy with blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the leaf symbol on the back and front with black cargo pants and sandals.

"And what would you know kid?" Asked Hayashi. Naruto sat there with a blank look in his eyes.

"I know more than you think."

"Well what do you want?"

"I want in on this little operation you have going here. I have some things that I want to get from the library anyway."

"If your going to be in, at least tell us your name."

"Right sorry about that. The name is Shigure Matenshu. Konoha's soon to be #1 ninja archer."

"Okay. Well, if you can help us then you're in."

"I'll meet you here at nightfall with extra supplies."

"Deal."

With that the three children left the alleyway. Naruto made a point to look for the darkest clothes he had for the night. He also made sure he had a very large bag so that he could carry any books that he might take.

**Nightfall- Outside the Library**

Naruto, Hayashi, and Shigure sat in wait outside of the Library. After a few minutes the librarian came walking out of the door and was about to turn around and lock it. The three boys took this chance to rush to the slightly open door during their only window of time. They mad it inside just as it closed and the pink-haired librarian locked it.

"Alright guys, since we know that we aren't really fit or skilled enough to avoid chunin level alarms, once we set them off we have 20 minutes before the ANBU get here after the silent alarm goes off." Said Shigure.

"Well let's get what we need and get out of here." Said Naruto.

Shigure instantly headed towards the section on archery. Hayashi headed towards the swordplay books. Naruto, however, felt as if one book in particular is calling out to him. When he picked it up off the shelf he saw it was an old, worn, brown book with only one word in gold letters on the cover. The word was: TOME.

After he snapped out of his awe, he quickly grabbed many books on chakra manipulation and control and stuffed them into his bag. When the other two boys came back, Naruto observed what books they held. Shigure held many books on archery and also many books on the manipulation of fire, water and lightning. Hayashi carried many books on swordplay and also books on wind manipulation, lightning manipulation, and ice manipulation.

"Do we have everything we need?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yes. Let's get out of here. We have 30 seconds." Shigure whispered quickly.

The boys slipped out of a crack in the window. A quick 30 seconds later, 4 ANBU with their porcelain masks arrived in the library.

"It doesn't look as if anything of value was taken." Said the one with a cat like mask.

"Well let's just report to Hokage-sama then." Said one with a tiger mask.

The boys regrouped in the same alleyway that they all met in. They were trading scrolls in case one of them got a duplicate in their pile. Naruto got an extra fire and lightning scroll that Shigure had and Hayashi had a water scroll he accidentally grabbed instead of an ice scroll that he gave to Naruto.

"Hey I got to know," started Naruto, "are you guys joining the ninja academy?"

"I planned to next year." Said Shigure.

"I was too and the Hokage said he would sponsor me as an orphan."

"Well how about we train together so we can get to know each other better and get stronger at the same time."

"I like that idea. How about it Shigure, you in?" asked Hayashi

"I think you two aren't so bad so, yeah I'm in. Where should we meet from now on?"

"I found a clearing in the forest a while back. If you two follow me to my apartment, I'll show it to you in the morning."

"Well we're all orphans so I think that's a good idea. How long can we stay with you?" asked Shigure?

"As long as you need." Answered Naruto.

"Cool. We can head there now."

Though the meeting of these three was by chance, the course of Naruto's destiny would change. The remainder of his life would still be filled with happy and sad times but he would prevail through it all. And all this through a chance meeting.

**Alright! First Chapter of first story done. I plan to base this on a very good series I came across. Many people might get what the base I'm using is going to be but some might not. And yes, Kyuubi is going to play a very big part in this fic. Also there are going to be 2 other elements that play the same kind of role.**

**Please R&R.**

**Also, if anyone names the reference to me through a message, YOU GET A COOKIE!**

**PervySlacker OUT!**


End file.
